Kovate One-Shot
by TheAbandonedAngel
Summary: When Private gets sick, Kowalski finds his feelings for him and protects him at all costs. CONTAINS A LOT OF KOVATE, AS THE TITLE DETAILS! I DO NOT OWN POM OR IT'S CHARACTERS!


I sniffled and hugged my lunacorn plush closer, the pulled the covers of my bed closer to me. I was lying in my bunk, with at least 5 blankets over me, and I was still cold to the bone.

I hate being sick more than anything. More than getting yelled at by Skippah. More than being the 'test subject' for K'walski.

Skippah let me off while I was sick. Of course, it was the only time I couldn't enjoy it.

"Kowalski, stay with the Private until he shows signs of getting better. Me and Rico are going to go check around the zoo, see if anyone else is sick.

"Ay, aye, Skipper." K'walski said in his thick American accent, saluting our leader. Rico and Skippah jumped up the ladder and out the hatch. Before Skippah went all the way up, he turned around "And Private, get better soon. That's an order." He winked.

I giggled, then let out a wet cough. Skippah frowned and motioned to K'walski to take extra care of me.

As soon as Skippah's full body was up the latch,K'walski turned to me and smiled warmly. "Is there anything you need?" He was totally babying me. I loved it and hated it at the same time."

"Can you turn on the telly for me?"

K'walski nodded and picked up the remote, pressing a button and turning it on. He flipped a little before he came to Doctor Who, which (since it was British) he decided it would be good for me. The Lunacorns weren't on, so I would have to settle.

"I'll be in my lab if you need anything."K'walski said, still smiling. He went through his steel door, closing is quietly behind him.

I smiled, despite my body hating me, a snuggled deeper into the covers. Before I knew it, I was entranced by Doctor Who, and the little boy who was crying for his mommy only scared me a little bit. Even the swears didn't faze me, even though I did notice them.

I started to drift off once the show ended. The boys words echoed in my head : Mommy? Where are you mommy?

* * *

Nobody's POV

* * *

While I was working, a small part of my head started to hear the noise. It was so tiny it didn't faze me, until the noise grew a little. I heard a light "thump." I decided it was my imagination (what imagination?!) playing tricks of me and went back to work. But then I heard it again, louder and stronger.

"Thump!"

"Thump!"

"THUMP"

Immediately I put the test I was working on down and ran to the door of the main HQ. It was stuck, and I had no way of opening it.

"Think, Kowalski, think..." I muttered to myself, then my eyes widened. I ran over to my computer, which I had just installed so we don't have to all the way down to the main office and back for information. I punched a few buttons and a moving picture of the main HQ room appeared on the screen.

I gasped when I saw Hans leaning over a sleeping, peaceful Private. Private was snoring lightly, but he seemed to be having a nightmare, because he was thrusting around. Hands had a smile on his face I knew I wouldn't like.

He had a vial in his hands, and suddenly he muttered to himself "Out with the little one, out with the big one. One more drop and he should get sick beyond his limit..." He held the vial over Private's head, and Kowalski started to panic. That drop would kill Private!

He rammed into the door once. Twice. Three times. A crack formed...

Kowalski grabbed his nearest ray from the counter, held it out in front of him and shot. The door burned down into ashes.

Hans stop, astonished. Then, he quickly poured the vial all over Privates head, making the young boy shoot up and stutter. He coughed and hacked, and Hans just smiled. Privates head turned to see who was next to him, and immediately he shot to the back of him bunk. Hans laughed and reached a hand out, petting Private's flipper, which made him whimper.

"Don't worry, little guy. I won't hurt you now." He smiled and chuckled evilly. "I already did."

With that, Hans disappeared. Private continued to sputter and cough.

Kowalski hurried over to him and out a hand on his back. Private wouldn't stop coughing, and Kowalski started to get worried.

He picked Private up in him arms, who clung to his feather and buried his head in his chest. It was a weird, yet strangely comfortable feeling for Kowalski.

He put the young boy on the table in his lab, and immediately started checking him over. Private continued to cough.

Kowalski sighed when he realized there was no cure. The potion was set to last forever, or at least until every cell in the already chosen body dies from its disease.

Kowalski looked at Private sadly. He could never imagine not seeing those bright blue eyes every morning. That happy, British accent that said all there's names wrong, but was so cute just the same.

I sighed and moved over to him. I felt like I needed to do something before he... Went.

"K'walski, is everything okay?" He asked adorably, rubbing his eyes and coughing wetly.

"Well... No, Private, everything's not okay. Which is why I need to do something." Kowalski pulled Private in and hugged him for a long time. Even though Private didn't get why it was happening, he enjoyed the body heat and didn't fight it.

"I love you, Private."

"I love you too, Kowalski."

And with that, Kowalski pushed his beak gently against Private's. This was Private's first time kissing, and he was shocked by the movement. Was he too young? He didn't know. But he knew Kowalski knew best, so we let it be and sat there while it went on.

Secretly, he kinda enjoyed it.

Finally, Kowalski broke it. He went over to his desk like nothing had happened, but he could still feel Private's beak against his. His warm body pressed on his.

He sighed and worked, not daring to turn around and see Private's face.

"That was nice."

Kowalski spun around, shocked at what the young cadet and just said "What?"

"I said, that was nice." Immediately Private felt bad "Is that wrong?"

"N-no I just... I never really thought you would.."

Suddenly, there was a beeping in his screen. He spun right back around in his mini-chair that he had shrunk down so it would be Penguin size. He stared at the screen, not quite believing what was on the screen.

"Your cured. Our DNA mixing... It spread the cells from the potion too far apart and without each other they died off quickly! Your CURED! Man I should've seen that cure before..."

But before he could finish, he was swept into a hug. Private hugged his middle section, and Kowalski smiled down at him.

"I love you, K'walski. Thank you."

"No problem. I love you too." And then He hugged back.

REVIEW! This is a Kovate one-shot, so if you don't like it, sorry! I'll probably do a few more Kovate/Pripper/Kico/Priko one-shots here and there (probably not Kico, sorry!)

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
